Balances of Power
by chaosmaster7215
Summary: Starfire and Raven through a twist of fate come upon an unimaginable source of power in themselves. How will this power change them and their relationships with the other titans and each other? suck at summaries. plz read. raebb starrobin
1. the battle within

Alright y'all. I'm incredibly sorry for those of you who care about my existence as a writer. I had to take a break. Mature. Clear my mind. I decided to start an entirely new story. If anyone still cares about my other story please pm me and be heard. If not then continue to read this and try to leave constructive criticism. That's all I ask.

This chapter is dedicated to kinkywatersprite. Sorry I didn't continue the other story. Help her out and vote for the continuation of the fight of their lives.

I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Dude look out! Beastboy yelled as he rushed through the halls. His feet barely touching the metallic ground. He has said this on many occasions. Most of the time while going toe to toe with some of the nastiest villains this city has ever seen. But at this particular moment he was the danger.

You see Beastboy came up with this new idea for a healthy tofu breakfast drink. He started in the morning and was tinkering with it until the late afternoon. Well of course nobody was willing to try it. So he was forced to try it himself. He thought all of them were awesome because he thought tofu was the best thing known to man. Well after spending all afternoon drinking his own concoctions his bladder finally said enough. But something weird happened to Beastboy as he was rushing to the bathroom.

As he was running he saw Starfire in front of him. He yelled to her to move. But she seemed to be lost in thought. Beastboy then realized he was going too fast to stop. With a final "dude!" he prepared for impact. But when he was about a foot away from hitting her and having an incredibly awkward situation (especially if the impact finally broke his hold on his bladder). He was shoved forcefully to the side and he flew around Starfire. Scraping painfully against the wall as he did so.

His animal instinct kicked in before he face planted the ground. He flipped forward a little bit and did a handspring. "Sorry Star gotta go" Beastboy yelled as he continued the mad dash to the bathroom. But not before glancing back at Starfire. Later at the bathroom while he relieved himself he reflected on the previous event. He remembered that there was no way for him to avoid that collision with Starfire. But he was shoved around somehow. Almost as if a force pushed him against the wall. There was one more thing. When he looked into her eyes he could've sworn they were black.

While beastboy was having his little bathroom excursion Raven was in fact having a vicious fight with Robin. "Common Raven you can do better than that." Robin said. At first Robin tried to beat her quickly. But all his efforts were turned aside. So rather than trying to beat Raven fast he has been wearing on her physically and mentally. Trying to press the fact that Raven had a low amount of physical endurance.

Well so far it hasn't been going so well. _I have been training all my life building strength and stamina but I can still barely match demonic powers._ Robin thought as he ineffectually threw a few freezing bird-a-rangs. He kind of felt bad about it; but for most of the training fight he has been reduced to using mental assaults. Taunts and just general childish jabs.

"Beastboy and raven sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Robin said grinning. "Shut up!" Raven yelled; her eyes turning a familiar white. _Uh-oh. _Robin thought as he wearily dodged an energy bolt. Actually dodged wasn't the correct term for it. Leaning sideways would do better. Robin was also punished for his crappy dodge. The bolt nicked his side. Opening a shallow wound in on his ribs.

That wasn't the first he's taken or the last on he'll get. When they started raven had a bored look on her face. The whole reason why he started taunting her was to get her to fight him; to train. But as the fight continued on he saw that he couldn't win. Well then mister competitive decided to pop up. That insatiable drive to win no matter what.

So he spent most of the fight taunting Raven. And that bored "I don't give a crap" look gradually turned into an angry "I'm going to rip off your arms and beat you over the head with them" look._ She gets enough of this child's play from Beastboy._ Her throws started going wild. Robin had fun dodging them but couldn't get close for fear of a shadow packed fist.

He didn't take much physical damage. Apart from the cut in the side he was looking pretty good. But he was breathing fire and his leg was starting to cramp up. Raven however seemed to have found a second wind somewhere along the line. She was showing no sign of fatigue. Then Robin made a fatal mistake. He repeated one of Beastboy's jokes. "Hey Raven why did the dead baby cross the road?" "_Enough!" _Raven yelled. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Raven began to pummel Robin relentlessly with energy bolts. While Robin was lying there getting pummeled the last thought he had was that it was raining green and black balls.

* * *

K so tell me what you think. I know it's shorter but I don't care. I think my previous writing was crap because I tried to reach a certain word count. This time I'm just going to write what I feel and if it's short theen I don't care.

So read and review or else you will receive a very nasty chain letter that will kill you if you don't forward in seven days.

Sincerely,

chaosmaster

P.S If you really want to know the answer to the dead baby joke P.M me.

P.S.S please P.M me if I gave away the plot and you already figured out how the story is going to go.


	2. catfight

K here goes another chapter. By the way in case you haven't figured it out this is one of those stories that gets updated often but with short chapters. The whole story is going to be pretty long depending on my interest. And of course reviews keeps the interest up. By the way I'm not sure whether to make this bb/Rae or robin/star or both, although the main interaction is going to be between raven and star. So tell me what you guys want alright. Thanks.

Dude I don't own Teen Titans

"What the Hell did you do to him?" Starfire yelled. Raven and Starfire were currently in the waiting room outside the titan's medical room. Cyborg was watching over Robin. They've been there for about four hours. The danger of permanent damage was gone. Now they were just playing the blame game.

Raven was truly sorry for what she did to robin. He was behaving childish and so was she for taking his taunts personally. And she would probably even have owned up to it. But she'll be damned if Starfire was going to push her towards it. _It's not immature to be petty. Is it? Just as long as no one knows about it. Right?_ Raven reassured herself as she argued with Starfire.

The only problem was that raven was losing the argument. She began to despair until she sensed Beastboy. Beastboy was standing outside looking at the sign above the door when he heard Starfire's angry screech. Currently Starfire was in there arguing with raven. Both girls were close to blows, _Waiting Room? More like battle ground. _Beastboy thought when he heard Stars shriek. Turning on his heels and getting ready to sprint away a black energy pulled him into the waiting room.

"Thank you for joining us Beastboy. " Both raven and Starfire said at the same time. Surprised they both looked at each other in perfect synch. Then looked back at Beastboy, Both deciding him to be their whipping boy. They both didn't want to go through the awkward situation of agreeing with each other.

But then in classic Beastboy fashion Beastboy said the worst thing you could say in a situation like this, "Catfight! Rrrrrrr." Beastboy said; making an amazingly believable cat sound. When Cyborg came out there was a there was a human shaped hole in the wall. Standing on each side on the room were the titan heroines both focusing solely on ignoring each other. _I don't even want to know. _Cyborg thought.

"Hey you two robins fine. He just needs a little bit of rest." Cyborg said cautiously eying the hole in the wall. That hole was starting to look more and more like Beastboy by the second. "Oh really and truly." Starfire said; eyes shining; all anger to Raven forgotten. "Whoopy. " Raven said sarcastically in her usual monotone. She was largely ignored considering that Starfire bulldozed Cyborg to get to robin.

* * *

Robin groaned as he rolled over. _Get up Robin. com'on crime isn't going to wait all day. _But as he moved towards consciousness memories of yesterday flashed through his mind like a bolt of lightning and he sat up accordingly, _big mistake. _Robin thought as he felt every cut, every bruise he earned yesterday. Then he looked around and saw he was in the med wing. 

He heard Star coming.On an impulse he decided to fake sleep. Turning over he slowed his breathing.

_I hope that glumbulnorph didn't hurt him too badly. _Starfire thought as she came in. _how dare she! What gave her the right! _Starfire felt so angry she felt like she was going to explode. _I have to calm down. Starfire_ thought as she approached robin's bed. _Why would she do something like that?_ _Why would she attack Robin unprovoked? They were just training. Weren't they?_

While Starfire pondered these thoughts she tried to relax and rationalize. At some point she closed her eyes. But the strange thing was that the more she relaxed the more she sensed; not less. Starfire awoke with a start.

"Robin why are you faking sleep?" robin opened his eyes with a start. _No way? How the hell did she know? _While Starfire was sitting there Robin was still keeping his breath even. He even managed to slow his heart beat to add to the charade. Yes this was a little extreme but he viewed this as a little challenge/training exercise he didn't intend to lose. _How the hell did she know?_

Hey star." Robin said. Keeping his annoyance under the surface. "Oh Robin!" Starfire said as she gave him a bone crushing hug. "I hope you are okay!" "Yeah I'm fine but I won't be if you let go of me." Robin gasped. "Sorry." Starfire said sheepishly.

"So why were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Um uh…" actually robin couldn't think of a good reason. It was a childish and impulsive act. But he wasn't going to say that he didn't know; that would just sound stupid. So he decided to change the subject.

"More importantly how did you know I was awake? It's not like you could read my mind." they both laughed at this. But after a few seconds of laughing Starfire stopped. A somber look came on her face. A few seconds later she paled. "Uh star are you okay?" Robin asked._ She looks like she's seen a ghost. _"I'm fine robin. I have to go." Starfire said while flying out. _Well that was weird. Nothing to do now but sleep. _Robin said; barely finishing the thought before his head hit the pillow.

So did you like it? Did any of ya'll figure out the plot yet? Does anyone even care? Well I'll give a cookie for the first one to figure it out. Oh and you'll get a chapter dedicated to you. Till next time; please don't beat kittens.

Chaosmaster

P.S. holy crap. You're kidding me. After one day my story is on page 8 of story lists. To my current readers/reviewers you guys are great for going throw 8 pages of crap just to find/read/review my stories. Thank you very much.


	3. ravens tears

K so here is the next one. Like I said I don't have a lot to do. Nuff said. Well this chapter is dedicated to Alennia for making the first guess. She isn't right but she made the first guess. Fine I'll give y'all a hint. Think of the puppet king episode. There; that's all you'll get out of me. Now on to the story.

Dude I don't own the teen titans

"Ow my head." Beastboy said as he sat up. He was sitting in a pile of plaster in a storage closet. _What the heck happened? Oh yeah! I talked before I thought._ Yeah it was a stupid thing of him to do. But they looked so angry at him and each other; it was an opportunity he couldn't afford to miss.

"Owwwww." Beastboy moaned while he felt the bump on his head. _Dude my head isn't a battering ram! _Beastboy stopped moaning when he heard Cyborg saying that robin was fine_. O.K so the boy wonder's fine. Hell I've seen him take worse hits when he's training by himself._ No; Robin wasn't the one he was worried about. It was Raven. Actually Beastboy had a secret he would deny to the grave. He had a crush on Raven.

He may be a crude joker on the outside but he also has an amazing sense of the environment. This didn't just stop at seeing in the dark or excellent hearing. When he walked into a room he could feel everyone and their interactions through voice and facial expressions. The fact that Starfire was angry at raven earlier was clear. But beastboy could also hear that she feared Raven. Even though Robin was past the danger point she still feared for him.

_I don't even think Starfire really knows that she subconsciously fears raven. Dude I know what subconsciously means? Sweet! But no time for that now. _Although Beastboy doesn't know half the words for the feelings he perceives he still feels them. He was a little afraid of telling the team about this talent because it might change his relationship with them. It was the deepest most important part of his powers and he didn't want to give it over to them to analyze.

_The funny thing is that all the Titans think that I'm incredibly dense in terms of people's relationships but I'm probably the sharpest one in the group. _So if Beastboy has that good of sense why does he screw up and always say the wrong things?

Well he also doesn't have a lot of self control. A lot of his animalistic instincts spill into him; making him incredibly impulsive. But something happened with Raven. Beastboy is incredibly proud of his ability to read someone through their actions. But with Raven he can't. That's it. When he looks at her she is the same. She speaks in a monotone. Her face is always the same.

The only thing he ever picks up is general amusement through a slight loosening of her lips or a small sparkle in her eyes. The only other time he ever got anything more than that was when terra was here. _I'm amazed no one else saw the struggling raven was having with her emotions. _When terra betrayed them Beastboy saw some stuff that anyone else would've taken as a minor annoyance. A slight grimace at terra's name; giving her a cold stare whenever she came into the room. But to Beastboy they were clear danger signs.

And there must have been more. But he was too love sick too notice. _How dare you fall for the traitor! You worthless excuse for a mammal! _A voice deep within Beastboy awoke at the thought of terra. Beastboy grimaced at the voice. Uggh. He moaned slightly as he shoved down the voices and the impulses it brought. It was starting to get worse. But there was no time to think of that for now. Because just as he sat up he saw something that he thought he would never see in all his waking days.

He saw tears in Raven's eyes.

Holy crap. I'm sorry if this is a short chapter but things have been kinda hectic over here. I'm leaving for San Antonio Texas on the third for a week and a half. So I won't be available to write. I'm sure my legions of adoring fans will be crying buckets. (coughcough sarcasm coughcough) anyways I'm sorry bout the short chapter but my ideas are starting to hit overdrive and I don't want to write ahead without thinking about it for fear of botching it up. Trust me if you think this is good now it's about to get a whole lot better.

Anyways before I go here's a random quote.

All right, fine its _ka_. Everybody's favorite whipping boy. That's what the great unseen worlds for, after all, isn't it? So we don't have to take blame for our acts of stupidity?

**Cuthbert's view on destiny from the dark tower series**

So if anyone has read the dark tower series by Stephen king pm me then we can … oh I don't know ride through the street and knock on people's doors and quickly run away laughing.

Sincerely,

Chaosmaster

P.S If anyone cares I'm alsoworking on a poem/oneshot.


	4. eyes and masks

Alright y'all here's the next chapter. Not much to say except that I'll be getting to starfire and robin soon. Don't worry. But beastboy and raven are still my all-time favorite.

Here you go.

_

* * *

Boy am I glad that's over. Cyborg thought. Deciding to leave the hole in the wall alone Cyborg took a seat on the floor. When he saw the wounds on robin he couldn't believe it._

He's seen some of the stuff Ravens done. _I suppose I'm the unofficial teen titan's doctor. _Cyborg laughed as he pictured himself in a pair of green scrubs. Normally when Robin pushes himself too hard in training Cyborgs there to fix him up. Raven has some freaky regeneration powers and is usually healed up in a couple of days. And Starfire is as durable as a leman Russ tank. She has about the same amount of fire power as one too.

But the person he's stuck doctoring most is Beastboy. About once a week he will take a joke too far or interrupt ravens meditation one too many times. When this happens he generally gets hit with by a black energy blast. _She doesn't know the serious power she has. _Cyborg's seen the stuff she does to the enemies. When she's going full on with an enemy she can generally cause some serious bruises with pure energy. This doesn't count when she's throwing cars or anything like that.

But when Beastboy comes to him after annoying Raven he doesn't just have bruises. Most of the time he has a few broken bones. The fact that Raven hasn't seen the damage she's been doing to him has been amazing. What was even more amazing is Beastboy's ability to hide his injuries. _tough littledude._

Cyborg usually winds up putting on a new cast he invented. It was a made of a special material. It was just as strong as a normal cast but almost skin tight. When Beastboy was ready to go he always asks him to not tell bout his injury. When Cyborg asks why; Beastboy never answers. He just says that it's something he has to do. When he gets up to leave he grimaces slightly; but by the time he hits the door he's all smiles. Ready to put on the charade of normalcy.

When Starfire or robin asks if he's okay he always says it was just a little bruising. But it hasn't always been like that. There was a time when all Raven did was throw him around. The interesting thing was that Robin and Starfire didn't know anything about it. They were too busy flirting and doing their dance.

Actually Ravens power started increasing around the time they defeated the puppet king. Cyborg shuddered at the memory. That brought up the next interesting point. When he looked at Robins injuries he didn't just find broken bones and bruises. He saw something that he's only ever seen from Starfire.

He saw burns. At first he couldn't believe it. When you got hit by Raven her energy is practically ice cold. _After training with Raven I normally need a hot shower just to banish the icy feeling. _But believe it or not there were actual burns. The only other time he's ever seen burns on robin is when he sparred with Starfire. _Okay this is starting to get weird. _But before he could come to a conclusion he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He saw eyes in the ventilation system.

_

* * *

Holy crap holy crap holy crap! Something's definitely wrong here. Beastboy thought as he raced along the corridor._

_Okay think Beastboy. Something has to be wrong. Is she sad about hurting Robin? Possibly, but I don't think so. Ugh this is so frustrating. Ever since I met her I got nothing from her. Not her thoughts, not her feelings, nothing. She hides herself behind a mask of loneliness. _

_Now I know I'm not the brightest person in the world but she was hurting behind it. Not being able to express herself. Having to lock away her emotions. Ever since that day I made it my goal to ease that pain. To take away the mask. _

At this point tears were rolling down Beastboy's face._ Damn you Raven! You're too stubborn to take it off. Who cares about the dangers! Who cares who will get hurt! _

_Actually she did take it off. _Beastboy screeched to a halt at this thought. _She took it off! When she ran out she was crying. She was showing emotions. How? Nothing blew up? No one was hurt? How?_ Extremely perturbed at these thoughts Beastboy increased his pace.

* * *

So how did y'all like it? I'm probably gonna be taking a little break. When I write too much in a small time span my writing tends to start to suck. but i'm willing to read any stories you guys have and comment on them.just pm me. So see y'all later.

Sincerely

chaosmaster


End file.
